


we've got all night, there ain't no rush.

by Sagamohr



Series: to hold you tonight. [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Breaking the Bed, Bubble Bath, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Missionary Position, Other, POV Second Person, Penetrative Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader Cries After Sex too, Reader Cries During Sex, Reader-Insert, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagamohr/pseuds/Sagamohr
Summary: It's only fitting that you find yourself in a rundown apartment in Belarus as you wait out the last nine days of your uninterrupted time with Thor. Desperate to stretch it out just one day longer, you revisit that night in the cabin, and all the nights since then.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: to hold you tonight. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597321
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	we've got all night, there ain't no rush.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, the series comes to an end. I hope you've all enjoyed! I won't say I won't revisit this universe again sometime in the future, but for now, I am happy with this end. Thank you, thank you.

“We can’t stay for much longer,” You sigh, smiling sadly. 

It was nighttime, the apartment dark and chilly. You were sprawled out in bed, naked under the fur blankets. Thor was washing his hands, looking over his shoulder at you. Outside beyond the hastily, half-covered window, snow fell. In a perfect world, this is was all you wanted. In a perfect world, where violence didn’t come from aliens from another planet, where your boyfriend wasn’t an intergalactic space warrior, a God… this sparsely furnished apartment was perfection.

But this wasn’t a perfect world, and it was a truth you continued to struggle to swallow.

A noise from the bathroom made you look back in its direction, the soft yellow light making sloping shadows over his face. “Why can’t we? No one owns this place.” Your boyfriend huffed, exiting the bathroom dressed in loose-fitting pyjama pants, golden blonde hair shaved a few inches from his scalp. “I’m certain I could strong-arm Stark into fluffing some bill of sale to have your name on it.” He continued, eyebrows furrowing slightly. He found a spot on the side of the bed, sitting on it, hands between his knees as he looked out the window.

He was _sulking_ , and it was adorable.

You laughed softly, barely anything more than a breathy exhale, looking out the window for a few seconds. The snow was falling softly, a thick blanket of it covering the frozen ground below. “I just make enough money to rent the apartment I have now.” You remind him, rolling onto your stomach to trace your fingers up his arm, and then back down. You were trying to coax him back into bed, your vacation time was almost over, and it meant a cruel return to the real world very soon. 

You traced over old scars, his life of a warrior gone with the destruction of his planet and people. Idly you wondered if his chase, his search for his brother had given him that thrill of the hunt again, if he was restless because he wasn’t out fighting, he wasn’t risking life and limb for … well, something. Anything. “It would be very suspicious - and, well, dangerous even, if I had a little love nest like this tucked away and off my taxes from both countries.” Your fingers stilled on his skin, the reality of what this meant creeping into your mind. 

“Besides, I only took nine days off. I have to go back to work the day after tomorrow.”

‘ _And he’ll go back to the Guardians, for who knows how long_.’ The little voice in the back of your head reminded you.

As if he had heard that tiny little voice in the back of your mind, Thor turned and moved to get into the bed. It groaned under his weight and you welcomed it. You shimmied back up to rest your head against the pillows, watching as your God grumbled and pulled the blankets up along your hips. When he told you he was going to go on a quick trip with the Guardians, you had carefully tucked you feelings about it away. You had kissed him, soundly, firmly. Agreed that he should go, even if the words had felt like thorns in your throat. 

“Stark could get you a job, a high paying one, fewer hours.” He said softly, dragging his hand up your side, knuckles brushing against a hardening nipple, cupping your cheek to draw you in close. He must have known you were thinking of the trip, or maybe he was thinking of it too, thinking of a million ways to distract you. You leaned in, kissing him, shaking your head. You pulled away slightly, looking up into his eyes. You knew Thor was just looking out for you, that he was just trying to make everything easier not just for you, but for the both of you. 

“Tony can do a lot of things, but make my bad credit and shitty apartment disappear? No. I would rather work to get that down and off myself.” You say softly, covering his hand on your cheek with one of your own. Meeting his gaze you saw the sparks flit, saw the way he blanketed his emotions, saw the way he hid the hurt that he would be leaving you in less than a day. It almost made the sadness peeking out behind your ribs expose itself fully.

Dropping his hand to pull you back in against him, Thor rested his chin on the top of your head, wrapping his arms around you. You squeezed your eyes closed, desperate to dampen the emotions roiling in your stomach. The quiet loomed around you, swollen with words the both of you wanted to say. 

Minsk, Belarus was cold and unforgiving but here in this pocket of your own universe, it was everything you wanted. 

You and Thor had found this abandoned but near fully functional apartment when he had swept you away after you took nine days off, and while it wasn’t a five star tourist destination, it was small and comfortable. Since that night, when Thor brought Loki home and fucked you the way his brother had raped you, you had grown anxious and snappy. At one point you had demanded Thor take the furs you had so carefully looked over, and take them away. You splurged on a new mattress (that took you and Thor almost all day to center on your bed frame) and replaced the pillows and their cases. Your boyfriend had commented when you two were climbing into bed, that you seemed like you were nesting.

You told him to shut up and go to sleep.

It was shortly after that, he had brought you onto his lap and kissed you, kissed you damn near breathless before asking you to indulge him.

“Take one week off. Let me remind my tongue of your sweet spots on your body.”

“Take one week off of work, _min kjærlighet_. One week and I will remind you to only think of me in bed.”

He won, the promises he made very tempting, and you were certain just one long week of finding new, fun positions in bed and around the bed would be fun and rewarding. Besides, it was slow at work. They wouldn’t miss you for one week. You called, asked for a week, and your boss gave you nine whole days. ‘ _Come back well-rested. You’ll have two new interns to train when you come back_ ’. Fine, training was easy, and it was an additional coin in your paycheck, and it didn’t matter much because you actually _enjoyed_ training. So, long story short, you got time off, and after packing up a small bag, Thor whisked you away.

Now, you were here in a partially abandoned apartment in Minsk, and it was everything you could have hoped for.

Between catching up on rest, trying to answer emails as best you could (without your boyfriend finding you doing so, and chucking your phone into your bag with a growl of ‘you’re to be resting’), and popping out of the apartment to explore, you were thoroughly well-rested. You were beginning to grow homesick though, to find yourself wrapped up in the furs Thor had refused to take away, your head in his lap while he chuckled at another history documentary. There was only so much sleep you could catch up on.

But the idea of going home meant that Thor would once again leave. You wanted to stay here, selfish for his undivided attention he smothered you with.

Wiggling out of his grasp, you smiled as you moved to press him onto his back, straddling his waist. His hands came and found your hips easily enough. You had grown to love riding Thor in bed, had found it preferable instead of being on your hands and knees. He enjoyed it, hands finding their places along your ribs, against your chest, supporting your ass. “One more ride,” you whispered, grinding yourself along his thickening cock. You could feel your creamy slick lubing him up and Thor chuckled. It wasn’t like he needed any preparation, not when it came to you and all the ways your body sang for him.

He reached up, taking your jaw in his fingers to bring you down to him, kissing you.

The man beneath you shifted, moving so the furs fell around the two of you. The chilly Belarus air coated you, but you were hot under Thor’s touch, you were hot as your hands drew down from his shoulders to his pecs, thumbs glossing over his hard nipples. He moaned deep in his chest, and you grinned, rolling your hips again. There was a part of you that craved this power over a being so much bigger than you. There was a part of you that clamoured to dominate the God beneath you, to show that you weren’t a weak little mortal. Maybe that was the part of you that Loki’s black fingers tainted forever. Maybe it was the small part of you that would never heal.

You didn’t know and at this moment, with your God nearly bucking you off as you grind a little firmer against his cock, you didn’t care. You had everything you wanted right here, in this cold apartment in a city no one knew your name.

“You’re torturing me,” Thor growled, eyes sparking white blue.

You knew that look, and it was exactly what you had been waiting for. “You’re whining,” You correct, breathless, as you drag your fingers across the defined lines of his abs. You catch his gaze, holding it as your second hand traced over the scars along his chest. “What do you want, Thor?” You whisper. “What do you want from me?” You took on a tease, your movements slowing, dragging your slick along the length of his firm cock, his head catching just slightly on your entrance on each upstroke of your hips.

“I want to pound you into this mattress,” He answered, tone confident, his hands spanning your hips as he squeezed lightly. A reminder of his power, you knew if you pushed he would have you on your back underneath him in just a second. You continued to roll your hips, feeling his cock throb between your legs, drowsy with sexual power. “I want to remind you that I made you pray to me for hours, until the only thing your mouth could say was ‘ _Again, my God. Again’_.”

You moan, cheeks flushing at the memory. He had done exactly what he had said he would do to you, and more. The sheer thought of him repeating that made you stumble in your rhythmic movements, only taking a second or two to correct yourself. But that stumble was all Thor needed. With an ease only the God of Thunder could manage, against the grating sound of the springs squealing, he had you on your back beneath him, eyes gleaming. 

“I was supposed to be on top,” you whisper, but there’s only love in your voice. “I was going to ride you.”

“No, _elskede_.” Thor said sweetly, hands on either side of your shoulders, leaning down to kiss you. You arch into him, draping your arms along his broad shoulders. He didn’t say anything after that, instead choosing to kiss down your throat and chest, lavishing some attention on your nipples. He was going to tease you until you were nothing but a puddle of neediness on the bed. Luckily enough for you, you were halfway there, your fingers carding through his short blond hair, already beginning to whine and push him lower. You were aching, the heat building in your loins. He chuckled against your skin, abandoning your nipples as he continued to trail his mouth down your body.

It felt like it took him an hour to get to where he needed to be. His fingers and tongue found your slick and you groaned, grateful that you didn’t have to hold back your volume. 

Thor thoroughly enjoyed it when you screamed for him.

He looked up at you from between your legs, fingers scissoring, beard wet with your need. “Do you still want to ride me, my love?” He hummed against you, and you shake your head, trembling. “Do you want to fuck yourself along my cock? Or do you want me to take you to the stars again?”

“Take me,” you moan, desperate. His fingers were skilled as was his tongue, but the two of you had been going at it like rabbits for the better part of a week. Stamina had long since failed, as had both of your limits for teasing. It was much like that night in the cabin two years ago. Desperate for one another, as if this was the last time either of you would feel this way again. 

“I need- please, take me.”

Thor chuckled again, hooking his fingers slightly against that spot and you gasped, vision whiting out only for a few seconds before he was back over you, his mouth finding yours as he teased his cockhead against your hole. He was mumbling something, in Allspeak or Asgardian you weren’t sure, but you felt like your nerves were on fire, and his cock, his fingers, his tongue was the only thing that’ll put it out. “Thor,” you gasped, rolling your hips. “Thor, _please_ -”

“You’re so beautiful when you beg,” He rumbled, kissing your neck, dragging his teeth along your skin, making you mewl when he does decide to bite down softly. His cock continues to bump along your entrance and you wiggle, spreading your legs, encouraging him to sink into you. “I like it when you make that sound.” Thor murmured, kissing the spot where your neck meets your shoulder, gently rolling his hips. “What were you saying, my love?”

“Please!” You gasp, pulling at him, digging your fingers into his muscles. “I’m sorry for teasing, I need you, Thor, please-” You were almost babbling, and for half a second - or half a year - you were embarrassed, reduced to sounds and repeated words as if they were a chant to make him move. You were convinced, sure that he would hold out longer, if only to make you whine and beg a little more. You keened, strangled and light in the back of your throat.

Without warning he pushes himself gently a few inches into your aching hole and you feel the breath leave your lungs, the feeling of embarrassment overpowered by how full you felt.

He wasn’t fully seated and yet you rolled your hips, bearing down on him.

“Easy,” Thor murmured, kissing your skin, licking at the weak trail of sweat at your temple. 

“Move!” You whined, pushing at his shoulders, squirming beneath him. “Please, you have to move-”

Thor growled, collecting your wrists in one hand and holding them steady to the space behind your head. You weren’t frightened, head hazy in lust and want for the God of Thunder, the sheer need to come more or less overpowering most other emotions. Besides, you knew he would take care of you. There was nothing strange in how his fingers just lightly held your wrists together. “I will move when I’m ready,” He half-rumbled, a promise more than a threat, and gently rolled his hips.

If this was the pace he intended to set to begin with… Oh this was going to be _excruciating_.

This gentle back and forth - you pinned near helplessly under your boyfriend, desperate for anything to take the ache of need away while he hummed and kissed against your skin, only occasionally moving his hips - was beginning to wear the both of you down. Thor, still intent on kissing and memorizing every inch of skin he could reach, grunted as he was fully seated inside of you now, only rocking his hips slightly. He was purposely trying to get you to crack first, to make you whine and beg. You knew his games and how he played, and yet you could never win. You didn’t want to; not when losing gave you what you wanted. You knew you could hold out just a second longer, though: the way his fingers flexed into the mattress on either side of you was a clear sign that he wouldn’t take it this slow for much longer.

You, on the other hand, were positively burning up, even though you wanted so desperately to hold out a little longer. You were so wet between your thighs that everytime Thor eased himself from you, even by an inch, your heat squelched and sucked him back in. He had long since released your wrists and you clung desperately to his neck, tears of frustration pooling in your eyes, chest heaving with stuttered gasps and sighs. In the sparsely furnished, freezing apartment, you were sweating. You needed to cum, and you weren’t sure how much longer you could tolerate it. 

“Thor,” you whined, low and softly. The sound was choked in need. “Thor, please, I need you to fuck me.” You half begged, throwing your head back against the pillows. “Please, please, please…”

You felt him shift before you heard him, his cock nudging inside you. “Just a simple plea?” Thor replied, half whispered as he moved to ease himself onto his palms on either side of your ribcage. The slight movement barely jostled you, and you stared up into his face, your cheeks pink with need. “I didn’t hear anything that sounded like praying…”

You flushed even more. Fuck.

“Mighty Thor,” you nearly wailed, the frustrated tears beginning to fall, as you roll your hips, smacking his chest with a flat, open palm. The sound crackled in the room and your tone met it twice-fold. “God of Thunder,” you hissed, rocking your hips again, wishing you were stronger if only for a second, so you could flip him onto his back and ride him like you said you would. “Please, hear my begs,” You whined, still rocking your hips in half frantic movements. “Hear my cries, and fucking _rail me or I swear to Odin_ -”

You weren’t sure if it was the invoking of his father’s name or the rising, needy pitch of your voice, but Thor’s gentle resolve cracked, and with ease he shifted, hips snapping up and pushing himself almost impossibly deeper into you. Again, he pulled out and thrust back in, and the easy, lethargic fucking that had gone on just seconds ago for what felt like a lifetime was replaced by the purposeful, demanding-all-your-attention thrusts. ‘Yes,’ you breathed, eyes nearly rolling back. This was exactly what you wanted. 

Thor rolled one of your nipples under his thumb, grinning as you arch into his touch, your hands finding purchase along his shoulder and the back of his neck. “Did your God give you what you prayed for?” He asked, kissing the underside of your chin as you threw your head back.

“Yes!” You moaned, words thick in your mouth.

He chuckled, hands moving from their space on the bed to your hips. Fingers dig into the skin and he begins to truly _move_ , and the bed beneath you groans with it. The apartment is filled with the sounds of your lovemaking, the squealing springs of the bed, your breathy moans, Thor’s grunts. You can barely hear it all over the roaring of your blood in your ears, your body reacting to everything Thor did - and wasn’t doing - to you. 

At some point he’s wrestled you onto your hands and knees, but soon he’s pushing your shoulders down, your cheek flat against the mattress. Keeping your hips up, Thor returns his bruising grip to your hips, fingers splayed to cover as much skin as he could. You whine, pushing your hips back to his thrusts but he simply holds you in place, railing you much like you had asked. The bed beneath you trembles with each thrust, and faintly, somewhere in the back of your mind, you wonder if it’ll break. 

Thor makes a sound in the back of his throat and you know he’s going to cum soon. You shift your knees slightly, pressing them just an inch closer together, tightening yourself for him. He groaned again, and dragged a hand up your back to your hair, fingers curling in the strands as he rode you. You could feel the electricity in the air as his orgasm got closer, and you closed your eyes as he tugged, his cock digging deliciously against your walls. Fuck. This was as close to Heaven as you were going to get, because you knew there was a spot reserved for you in the depths of Hell with the things you did.

“I’m,” He panted, tone reverberating in your chest. “ _Faen, jeg er i ferd med å cum_.”

“Cum, _Konge_.” You praised, the heat once building in your loins pooling dangerously close to the edge. You were closer, if not right at that precipice. “Please, my God, fuck…!”

His hand left your hair and instead gripped the back of your neck and you gasped, his touch hot against the sheen of sweat on your skin and one squeeze pushed you over the edge. You wailed, coming undone on Thor’s cock as he too came with a roar. The room lit up with blue-white light and with a crack the bottom end of the bed collapsed, sending you and Thor half-tumbling onto the floor. You yelped, landing wrong, and Thor wound up on top of your legs.

“Are you alright?” Thor, breathless, asked as he scrambled off of you. 

You burst into laughter, pain rocketing up your spine. Looking down at you Thor half-smirked, weakly, because he didn’t quite understand why you were laughing. You moved to sit up, cum running down your thighs. “I need to clean myself up.” You tell him, the laughter dying as you raise yourself to standing. Thor takes off to the bathroom, the sounds of a running bath soon following. Once you make it to the bathroom, the room is steamy and Thor’s procured something akin to either epsom salts or a bubble bath concoction. If you were lucky, it was maybe both.

The tub is near overflowing with bubbles and without regard you climb in, sinking amongst the suds gingerly. There’s barely enough room for you, and you aren’t that tall, nor long. Thor moves to sit on the floor on the other side of the tub, one hand in the hot water as you wash dutifully between your legs. He watches you carefully, and as you lean back to soak in the hot water, you close your eyes, licking over your bottom lip.

“Did we really break the bed?” You whisper, color flooding your cheeks.

Thor chuckled. “Yes, we did.” He flicked some water from his fingertips at you, reaching up behind him to grab one of the few rags hanging around the bathroom.

You giggle, then snort, and the sound sets your laughter off once again.

By the time the tub is ice cold and half-empty, Thor’s managed to string the bed up again. There aren’t any big fluffy towels, so you wrap yourself up in a ratty looking one and tip-toe shivering to the bed where you know the furs would be waiting.

Shedding the towels, you climb into the rickety bed and cuddle into Thor’s chest. He wrapped the furs tightly around you, bringing you in impossibly closer to his body as he rubbed his big hands along your back. The friction brings more heat, and you huff, squirming to produce more of it. 

“Stop moving so much, we might break the bed again.” Thor chides with a chuckle.

Wrapped up and unwilling to let whatever heat you’ve made disappear, you simply press your face into his bare chest, smothering your laugh against his skin. You aren’t sure how much longer you’ll have him like this, devoted to you and your skin, so you soak it in as much as you can. At some point the heat - and the drop from sex - rock you softly into sleep. You dream of space, of travel, of warm summer heat cascading around you.

When you wake up you’re back home in your apartment, and Thor is nowhere to be seen.


End file.
